


Детектив Рид, можно вопрос?

by AngelJuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Piercings, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJuls/pseuds/AngelJuls
Summary: – Детектив Рид, у меня к Вам личный вопрос. Можно?– Давай свой вопрос.– Для чего нужен пирсинг сосков?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 26





	Детектив Рид, можно вопрос?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для челленджа #G9kinks по #reed900 в твиттере.

[ ](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/07/fde62c69a2399eb1d935b5f9e0839b10.jpg)

– Детектив Рид, – Ричард опустился на край стола, вынудив Гэвина нехотя убрать с него ноги, – у меня к Вам личный вопрос. Можно?  
– Сколько раз тебе повторять, не звучи, как чертов Коннор, – проворчал Гэвин, выпрямившись в кресле, – давай свой вопрос.  
– Для чего нужен пирсинг сосков? – Гэвин зря сделал в этот момент глоток кофе, потому что после услышанного все оказалось на столе. Хорошо, что он уже сложил все файлы по делу в папку, иначе пришлось бы все распечатывать заново. Утеревшись рукавом хенли, Гэвин прокашлялся и посмотрел на невозмутимого Ричарда охреневшим взглядом.  
– Что? – просипел он, все еще думая, что это был не вопрос, а какая-то слуховая галлюцинация после долгой утомительной смены.  
– Вы все прекрасно расслышали, – припечатал Ричард, не давая шанса на то, что Гэвину все-таки показалось, – у Вас стопроцентный слух, я знаю все Ваши медицинские показатели.  
– Ты же можешь, – медленно выдохнув, Гэвин изобразил рукой круговые движения возле головы, – нагуглить там, все сам узнать. Зачем у меня спрашивать? Зачем тебе вообще это знать?  
– Просто мне стало интересно узнать это от того, кто его делал, – на лице Ричарда не дрогнул ни один мускул, он продолжал пристально смотреть на Гэвина, – от реального «носителя», скажем так. А кроме Вас, среди моих знакомых, никто больше этого не делал.  
Гэвин невольно коснулся рукой груди, но тут же отдернул ее, что, конечно же, не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Ричарда. Уголок его губ на мгновение дрогнул, но это было так быстро, что Гэвин решил, что это сбой в скине или еще что-то подобное, что могло быть у андроида.  
– Так зачем, детектив Рид? – не отступал Ричард.  
– Я прокалывал для того, чтобы разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь, – быстро осмотревшись на предмет лишних ушей, прошипел Гэвин, понимая, что Ричард не отстанет и проще ответить на вопрос, чем отпираться.  
– Тогда зачем Вы его сняли? – Ричард вопросительно изогнул бровь, чем разозлил Гэвина еще сильнее.  
– Ты что, Жестянка, снова меня сканировал? – Гэвин дернулся к нему, схватив за грудки, и буквально прошипел ему в лицо. – Я же запретил! Какого хера?  
– Вы получили ножевое ранение в плечо, я должен был убедиться, что оно несерьезное, – Ричард аккуратно отцепил его руки от своей одежды и легким движением расправил складки, – но сканнер помимо ранения обнаружил еще кое-что. Анализ распознал по маленькому отверстию в каждом сос...  
Гэвин оказался быстрее. Дернувшись к Ричарду еще ближе, Гэвин закрыл ему рот ладонью, мешая закончить фразу.  
– Не здесь, придурок, – прорычал он, гневно сверкнув глазами, – или ты хочешь, чтобы меня завтра обсуждали всем Департаментом?  
Ричард непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Да когда же ты, блядь, уже девиантнешься, – вполголоса выругался Гэвин и уже чуть громче произнес, – эта не та тема, которую можно обсуждать на весь отдел. Ты меня понял?  
Дождавшись кивка, Гэвин убрал руку, дерганным движением подхватил куртку со спинки кресла, проверил наличие ключей и телефона в карманах и кивнул на выход.  
– Пошли, на улице поговорим, Почемука.  
Ричард грациозно поднялся со стола, поправил свою извечную куртку от формы Киберлайф и неторопливо двинулся следом за Гэвином.  
– И почему это нельзя обсуждать в офисе? – помолчав, спросил Ричард, когда они поравнялись на выходе. – Это же красиво.  
– Потому что, это, блядь, личное! Каким бы оно красивым не было. И посторонним о таком знать необязательно! – рыкнул Гэвин. – Вырастешь – поймешь.  
– Но мой возраст и так соответствует возрасту молодого мужчины, – снова непонимающе нахмурился Ричард, – если быть точнее, то возрасту двадцати семи лет. А интеллект – и того выше во множество раз.  
Если бы он до сих пор не снял диод, то кругляш бы сейчас мигал желтым, как поломанный светофор. Гэвин обреченно закатил глаза, с трудом не захныкав от бессилия.  
– Вроде самая продвинутая модель андроида, а такой тупой, – под нос проворчал он, сняв машину с сигнализации.  
– Мы куда-то едем? – Ричард остановился перед машиной и выжидающе сложил руки за спиной. – Но ведь не поступало никаких дел, а домой Вам еще рано, до окончания смены осталось два часа.  
Гэвин держался.  
Правда, держался. Очень долго, но и у его выдержки, оказался, предел.  
– В машину, живо! – Рявкнул он, пихнув Ричарда в спину.  
Медленно выдохнув несколько раз, Гэвин дождался, пока тот устроится на пассажирском сидении, и только после этого залез в салон сам.  
– Ты слушаешь и не перебиваешь. Я рассказываю один раз, и больше ты у меня ничего не эту тему не спрашиваешь. Понял меня?  
– Да, но, детектив Рид, а если у меня появятся… – начал было Ричард, но замолчал, когда Гэвин угрожающе зарычал, стиснув руль побелевшими пальцами.  
– Слушаешь. И. Не. Перебиваешь. Понял?  
Ричард благоразумно промолчал, ограничившись кивком. Гэвин бросил на него короткий острый взгляд и крепко зажмурился. Не думал он, что придется рассказывать о таком личном роботу. Роботу, который уже на протяжении нескольких месяцев являлся ему едва ли не каждую ночь во снах, которые и подросткам-то так часто не снятся. А теперь еще и это. Когда Гэвин успел так сильно нагрешить?  
Снова медленно выдохнув, он провел по рулю руками вверх-вниз, наслаждаясь ощущением гладкой кожи и совсем не представляя ничего другого, откинулся на спинку кресла. Ричард – на удивление – терпеливо ждал, хотя Гэвин и чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Только вот каким был этот взгляд, определять не хотелось. Точнее, еще раз убедиться, что он принадлежал машине, а не девианту, не хотелось. И без того порой трудно дышалось в компании своего – ха-ха, блядь – напарника.  
Когда пауза затянулась, а напряжение, казалось, стало осязаемым, Гэвин сделал глубокий вдох, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду, попытался расслабиться, растекшись по сиденью и тихо заговорил:  
– Это было давно, – хмыкнул он, – можно сказать, я еще был молод и, наверное, глуп, – и словно предчувствую пресловутое «но», которое должно было сорваться с губ Ричарда после этой фразу, Гэвин предупреждающе вскинул руку, так и не открывая глаз, – не перебивать, забыл?  
Ричард раздраженно выдохнул. Если бы Гэвин не был так погружен в свои воспоминания, то заметил бы, но сейчас отметил это лишь краем сознания.  
– Так вот. Мне было примерно столько лет, на сколько ты сейчас выглядишь, – он печально хмыкнул, – и пирсинг сосков мне казался отличной идеей. Особенно если это одна из твоих эрогенных зон, то во время секса… – Гэвин вдруг осекся на полуслове, понимая, что начинает рассказывать лишнее, но что хуже всего – возбуждаться.  
Пришлось резко встряхнуться, приходя в себя, потому что в голову упорно полезли разные фантазии, в которых Гэвин снова носил этот чертов пирсинг, а Ричард практиковал на нем… моторику... своей чертовой лаборатории, играя с маленькими штангами. Шумно выдохнув, Гэвин открыл глаза и покосился на Ричарда. Который снова смотрел на него нечитаемым потемневшим взглядом.  
– У Вас подскочил пульс, детектив, – медленно произнес он, не отводя взгляда, – и Вы прервали рассказ. Вам больно вспоминать об этом?  
– Больно, – хмыкнул Гэвин, однобоко усмехнувшись, – нет, Ричи, это называется далеко не болью.  
Взъерошив и без того растрепанные волосы дерганным движением, Гэвин схватился за руль и лег на него грудью, чувствуя себя до одури неловко.  
– Вы собираетесь продолжить свой рассказ? – осторожно спросил Ричард.  
– Да, – спохватился Гэвин, – да, сейчас.  
Он кожей чувствовал взгляд Ричарда, но менять позу не собирался. Пусть лучше так, чем спалить себя румянцем, или еще лучше… стояком.  
– В общем, такой пирсинг во время секса дает дополнительное удовольствие из-за... эээ... стимуляции.  
– Я Вас не понимаю, – нахмурился Ричард, – стимуляции чего?  
– Блядь... – обреченно проворчал Гэвин, а потом психанул, выпрямился и, глядя Ричарду в глаза, выпалил на одном дыхании, не давая себе передумать: – стимуляция сосков. Когда твой партнер во время секса сжимает или оттягивает зубами не просто сосок, а штангу или щиплет и крутит ее пальцами, это ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Не такое, когда прихватываешь сосок зубами. Я не смогу это объяснить словами, это нужно прочувствовать. Но… ты не сможешь меня понять.  
Закончив свой короткий монолог, Гэвин передернул плечами, потому что по спине поползли приятные мурашки воспоминаний того, о чем он только что рассказал, но это все было в прошлом.  
Ричард молчал.  
Смотрел ему в глаза и молчал.  
А Гэвин сидел, сжимал руль и старался не думать, утопая в этом нечитаемом взгляде цвета грозового неба, как бы поиграл с его пирсингом Ричард...  
– У меня только один вопрос, – нарушив молчание, вдруг тихо произнес Ричард, – позволите?  
Гэвин замялся. Он предупреждал о вопросах, но любопытство перевешивало. Интересно же, о чем может спросить машина, когда дело касается чувств и ощущений. Поэтому он кивнул, не отводя взгляда.  
– Если это так приятно, зачем Вы его сняли?  
Гэвин наигранно ухмыльнулся и покачал головой. Он не собирался отвечать на этот вопрос. Ричард понятливо кивнул и вышел из машины, оставив Гэвина один на один с разворошенными воспоминаниями, наполовину вставшим членом и мыслью, мелькнувшей на краю сознания – а всегда ли у Ричарда были такого цвета глаза?  
***  
После того странного разговора в машине прошло несколько дней. Гэвин продолжал ожидать от Ричарда какого-то подвоха, но тот вел себя, как обычно. То есть, как чертова машина – узнал, что ему нужно и успокоился. Или, точнее, отсортировал у себя в памяти, каталогизировал или что он там делал и отстал. Это почему-то одновременно злило и расстраивало.  
Но со временем Гэвин тоже успокоился и почти забыл об этом разговоре. Почти, потому что иногда, когда накатывало особенно сильно, лежа по ночам, в одинокой холодной постели, он не мог отказать себе в мучительном удовольствие, представляя, как бы Ричард играл с его пирсингом. Но и только. Подкатывать к машине, хоть и безумно сексуальной и влекущей его или вставлять снова пирсинг Гэвин не собирался.  
Но потом случилось гребанное задержание, которое изменило все. И даже чуточку больше.  
Они с Ричардом тогда вернулись с отвратительного задержания, во время которого оба успели искупаться в грязном ледяном озере и теперь нуждались в срочном душе прежде, чем продолжить работу. Даже Ричард выглядел потрепанным и поникшим, что уж говорить про Гэвина, который промерз до костей и был зол, как черт.  
И они отправились в душ вместе, не сговариваясь. Хотелось поскорей смыть с себя всю грязь и вонь, согреться и устроить допрос тому придурку, из-за которого они и получили этот чудесный шанс «поплавать».  
При Департаменте, в раздевалке сотрудников была большая душевая, на несколько кабинок, поэтому Гэвин даже не переживал о том, что увидит Ричарда обнаженным и повернется на своем наваждение еще больше. Точнее, он даже не думал об этом, когда чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, скидывал с себя мокрую грязную одежду и вставал под упругие горячие струи воды. У него было одно желание, перекрывающее все остальное, и этим желанием было согреться, а на происходящее вокруг было плевать.  
Но когда зубы перестали выстукивать призыв о помощи азбукой Морзе, а тело расслабилось, до Гэвина вдруг дошло, что они с Ричардом в душевой одни. Он так и замер на середине движения, потянувшись за мочалкой, пораженный этой внезапной мыслью. Но усилием воли, Гэвин заставил себя стиснуть зубы, взять гель для душа и продолжить усиленно тереться, иначе, если бы он позволил себе об этом задуматься, пришлось бы еще и дрочить, что, кончено же, не укрылось бы от машинного слуха Ричарда. А Гэвину явно этого не хотелось, если тот не собирался присоединиться. Но Ричард бы не собрался, потому что: во-первых, оставался машиной, а во-вторых, Гэвин до сих пор не знал, был ли у того член. Хотя, второе при учете первого, должно было волновать меньше всего. Спать с машиной, даже при наличие члена, Гэвин не хотел.  
Фыркнув своим невеселым мыслям, он сплюнул воду, попавшую в рот, и, снова вспенив мочалку, провел ей по груди, задев напряженно затвердевшие соски и вспомнив недавний разговор про пирсинг.  
– Черт… – прохрипел Гэвин, прислонившись лбом к стене, позволив струям воды стекать по своему телу, смывая пену.  
У него слишком долго не было секса не со своей рукой, вот и вспоминалось всякое не вовремя.  
– Черт-черт-черт, – повторил Гэвин, несильно стукнувшись несколько раз об кафель лбом, – черт!  
Сегодня же он пойдет в какой-нибудь клуб и снимет себе на ночь парня. Хватит уже страдать херней и мучиться из-за того, кто продолжает по собственной воле оставаться машиной. Да, так Гэвин и поступит.  
Немного успокоившись от этих мыслей, Гэвин выпрямился и принялся снова водить по телу мочалкой, когда услышал позади вкрадчивое:  
– Детектив, Вам плохо?  
Нет. Нет-нет-нет! Только не это!  
Гэвин замер, боясь пошевелиться, и крепко зажмурился, сделав несколько медленных вдохов. Он ведь только успокоился, Ричард, ну зачем ты пришел? Оставалась надежда, что тот уже успел переодеться в свою запасную, надоевшую Гэвину, дурацкую форму, а свою наготу перед ним Гэвин как-нибудь переживет.  
– Гэвин? – снова позвал Ричард, наверное впервые не использовав официальное обращение по званию и фамилии.  
– Все в порядке, – огрызнулся Гэвин, быстро посмотрев на него через плечо, да так и замер.  
Потому что Ричард не был одет, как надеялся Гэвин. Из одежды на нем было лишь полотенце, низко повязанное на бедрах, а еще... Гэвин нервно сглотнул. А еще у Ричарда были проколоты соски. Стальные штанги, с двумя маленькими шариками влажно поблескивали, плотно обхватывая горошины розовой плоти с двух сторон.  
Ричард вдруг усмехнулся совершенно по-человечески, заметив его реакцию.  
– Вижу, _не все_ в порядке, – самодовольно протянул он, делая шаг под струи воды, в кабинку к Гэвину, и сдергивая с бедер одним резким движением полотенце.  
Гэвин невольно проследил за этим движением и рвано выдохнул, когда увидел член. Вполне настоящий член, который, к тому же, оказался наполовину возбужденным. Вот и не осталось загадок, которые так мучили Гэвина.  
– Рич? – растерянно позвал он, медленно развернувшись к нему лицом.  
– Да, Гэвин? – невинно вскинул брови Ричард, подойдя практически вплотную и забрав из ослабевшей руки мочалку. – Все-таки Вам нужна моя помощь?  
– Что происходит? – устало спросил Гэвин, посмотрев ему в глаза – снова темные и такие многообещающие.  
Происходящее казалось очередным сном, только проблема была в том, что Гэвин с каждым разом просыпаться хотел все меньше.  
– Я всего лишь помогаю своему уставшему напарнику, – ухмыльнулся Ричард и, вылив на мочалку немного геля, провел ей по спине несопротивляющегося Гэвина.  
А Гэвин смотрел на него и не верил, что это Ричард. Тот самый Ричард, который весь год, что они были напарниками, оставался холодной отстраненной машиной. Но сейчас… сейчас Гэвин даже при огромном желании не видел в нем машину. _Андроида_. Перед ним стоял сексуальный парень, который знал, чего стоил и явно что-то задумал.  
Гэвин отступил назад, вдруг ощутив ярость и гневно прищурился.  
– Или рассказывай, что, – он кивнул на пирсинг, – происходит, или проваливай нахрен. Играть в твои игры я не стану.  
Ричард сжал мочалку, расслабленно повесив руку вдоль тела, и прикусил нижнюю губу, опустив ресницы. Это было очень сексуально, Гэвин не мог этого не признать, как и его и без того заинтересованный член. Но сначала хотелось узнать правду, чтобы потом не разгребать непоправимые последствия.  
– Зачем был тот разговор? – не отступал Гэвин, не купившись на провокацию.  
– Хотел убедиться, что тебе все еще нравится пирсинг, – Ричард сделал паузу, улыбнувшись уголком губ, – и я.  
Гэвин упрямо поджал губы, намекая на то, что ждет объяснений, стараясь не сгореть от стыда. Он вообще не любил такие разговоры, а сейчас они вдобавок были полностью голыми, что повышало градус не только возбуждения, но и неловкости.  
– Ты думал, я не считывал твои реакции? – Ричард, видимо, решил не терять зря времени и провел уже по своей груди мочалкой, закусив губу, когда задел пирсинг. Брови Гэвина невольно поползли вверх. Он мог что-то чувствовать? Но как?..  
– Продолжай, – Гэвин сложил руки на груди, представляя, как нелепо сейчас выглядел в такой закрытой позе и с наполовину вставшим членом, но не мог ничего поделать, хотелось хоть какой-то защиты. Ричард, ублюдок, не мог выбрать другое место и время.  
– Да особо нечего рассказывать, – Ричард теперь уже специально задел правый сосок, со свистом втянув воздух сквозь зубы и зажмурившись. Гэвина от этого зрелища прострелило вдоль позвоночника стрелой возбуждения, потому что он слишком хорошо помнил эти ощущения и если Ричард испытывал хотя бы половину из того, то...  
– Ну как это, нечего, – Гэвин шагнул к нему ближе и пихнул в грудь, прижав к стене, – меня все еще интересует, зачем тебе все это было нужно знать.  
– Потому что я устал ждать, – закатил глаза Ричард, обхватив Гэвина за локти, чтобы тот не мог убрать руки с его груди, – сначала думал, что может у меня сломанная программа сбоит и я чего-то не понимаю, потому что хоть и продвинутая модель, но про человеческие чувства и ощущения ничего не знаю. Но потом, наблюдая за тобой на протяжении долгого времени, понял, что это не я чего-то не понимаю, это ты, – он сделал паузу, – идиот.  
– Что?! – Гэвин разъяренно дернулся, но Ричард смог его удержать, мягко улыбнувшись.  
– Ты мучился, кидал на меня взгляды, когда думал, что я не вижу, касался словно случайно. И делал еще много подобных вещей, порой даже неосознанно, – Ричард вдруг оказался еще ближе, открытым ртом проведя по скуле Гэвина. У которого от этого действия почему-то немного подкосились ноги, слишком нежно и откровенно это было. И он едва не прослушал, что дальше сказал Ричард, – но ничего не делал.  
– Но ты вел себя, как чертова машина! – Возмущенно воскликнул он. – Как я мог что-то делать? Ты ничего не чувствовал! Ни в физическом плане, ни в эмоциональном! А спать с кофеваркой мне нахер не сдалось!  
– Гэвин-Гэвин, – ласково покачал головой Ричард, обхватив одной рукой его лицо, – ты только на работе блестящий детектив и видишь мельчайшие улики и зацепки, но что касается твоей личной жизнь – ты идиот.  
– Я тебе сейчас врежу, – предупредил Гэвин, стараясь не жмуриться от ласковых прикосновений и не сбиваться с мысли.  
– Но это правда, – рассмеялся Ричард, – ты не замечал, что иногда я улыбался или как менялся мой цвет глаз. И много таких мелочей, которых нет у машин. Ты сам виноват, что мы до сих пор не вместе.  
– Что ты сказал? – Гэвин недоверчиво прищурился.  
Ричард красноречиво закатил глаза.  
– Лучше заткнитесь, детектив Рид, и покажите мне, – он пальцем скользнул по штанге в левом соске, – какая польза в сексе от этого.  
Гэвин на мгновение задумался, а потом решил плюнуть и разобраться со всем потом. Сейчас хотелось наконец-то ощутить Ричарда не в мареве сна, а в реальности, почувствовать его гладкую, усыпанную родинками кожу, мягкие на вид губы и услышать, как он стонет или кричит, раз мог все чувствовать своими сенсорами.  
– Только кричи потише, – широко усмехнулся Гэвин и потянулся за поцелуем, когда до них донеслись громкие голоса и смех из раздевалки.  
Они с Ричардом переглянулись.  
– Черт, как же не вовремя, – Гэвин разочарованно закрыл глаза и покачал головой, – потом, Ричи, – прошептал он, но Ричарда рядом уже не было, в соседней кабинке снова шумела вода, а на губах ощущалось фантомное прикосновение.  
Гэвину ничего не оставалось, как закончить мыться, игнорируя собственное возбуждение.  
***  
– Детектив Рид, – когда Гэвин уже полностью одетый, с высушенными волосами, собирался покинуть раздевалку, его перехватил Ричард, – можно Вас на минутку?  
Он вел себя точно так же, как и утром, словно и не было ничего в душевой, зачем-то снова изображая из себя машину.  
– Что? – спросил Гэвин, кинув быстрый взгляд за его плечо на других полицейских, которые переодевались после смены.  
Ричард заговорщицки улыбнулся, потом склонился к самому его уху и тихо выдохнул:  
– А язык зачем?  
– Что? – не понял Гэвин, нахмурившись.  
– Зачем нужен пирсинг языка? – прошептал Ричард, а потом быстро провел языком по его уху.  
Холодное прикосновение маленького шарика к разгоряченной коже почувствовалось очень остро, Гэвин даже зажмурился, подавившись вдохом. Происходящее было слишком неожиданным и слишком… возбуждающим.  
Он шумно выдохнул и открыл глаза, пристально посмотрев на Ричарда. Тот в ответ украдкой высунул язык и пошевелил им, играя штангой с круглым шариком на конце, который блеснул в электрическом свете раздевалки.  
Гэвин снова закрыл глаза.  
Кажется, им предстоит долгий разговор.  
Но сначала секс.  
Еще более долгий.  
А потом, если Ричард сможет шевелить своей «модернизированной» лабораторией, они поговорят.


End file.
